1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to implants, and in particular, it relates to inflatable penile implants.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
There are generally two types of penile implants; one type is the solid-type implant as described in the Small et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,456, and the other type of implant is a hydraulic system that maintains a preselected working pressure in an elongated tubular member for an extended period of time. A number of such inflatable systems have been developed in recent years. Examples are described and illustrated in the following patents:
______________________________________ United States Patent Documents Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Trick 4,574,792 Finney et al 4,201,202 Finney 4,318,396 Finney et al 4,353,360 Finney 4,360,010 Finney 4,364,379 Trick 4,369,771 Finney 4,378,792 Finney et al 4,399,811 Trick 4,457,335 Finney et al 4,550,719 Trick 4,550,720 Buuck 3,954,102 Burton et al 4,267,829 Scott et al 4,383,525 Burton et al 4,407,278 Porter et al 4,590,927 Whitehead 4,399,812 Strauch et al 3,853,122 Uson 4,009,711 Yamanaka 4,235,227 Fogarty 4,537,183 Fogarty 4,566,446 ______________________________________ Foreign Patent Documents PCT Appln. PCT/GB79/00130 UK Patent 1174814 ______________________________________
In one type of inflatable penile prosthesis, the pump and valving mechanism have been included in the elongated member that is implanted into the corpora cavernosa. Examples of such penile prostheses include the Porter et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,927, the Burton et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,278, the Scott et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,525, and the Trick U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,792. Placing the pump and valving mechanism in the penile cylinder provides a more accessible and more easily manipulable pump and valve mechanism.